his butler, in complete control
by CursedAmbition
Summary: Ciel believes he can control and manipulate Sebastian at will with ease. However.. a hungry demon must feed; a lust-filled creature has needs. The demonic butler has quite the surprise for his fragile master.   MATURE CONTENT.


**his butler, in complete control.**

by ~PhantomhiveHakushaku

{before anything! This story contains gruesome scenes, yaoi, shota (manxboy) and mature language. It is strictly for readers 18+; I've warned you. If you do not meet these requirements or are against it, STFU & GTFO. _; Just kidding. But, really, do not read if you don't/won't like it.}

Lower, lower did the Phantomhive's cranium structure tilted toward the fine wooden table before his whole being. Why was he so exhausted? He was oh, so sure about having a decent night sleep. Or at least the hours enough to rest his overworked body. But, no, his physical system seemed to be rejecting every single lie he told himself. Of course the night time was interrupted! By what, though? Sometimes, a persistent headache would be enough to throw him off and out of his, so called, peaceful trance. On other occasions, a painful throbbing of his right eye drove him over the edge, causing the boy to curse under his breath and, eventually, wake up from his slumber. However, there was always the presence of a certain butler that gave the Earl a hand in his discomfort. Sebastian. Just the thought of having his most faithful servant enter the confinements of his bedroom almost every night made him clench his delicate hands into fists. Lately, just holding a conversation with the butler drained out the young Earl's stamina in the blink of an eye. He was so damn-

"Bocchan?" Came the damned voice from the other side of the door leading to the young master's study.

Ciel wasn't stupid, and he was perfectly aware of the mask his loyal dog wore daily, imitating the work of a human in the most perfect of fashions. That smirk he carried, flawlessly adorning those unnaturally pallid features. And those dangerously penetrating eyes of his...

"Bocchan...?" The voice persisted, calm as ever, dragging the boy out of his thought bubble and back to reality.

"Come on in, Sebastian." Unlike the way his thoughts endlessly threatened to break away his calm demeanor, the Earl's voice danced out of his mouth in a flat tone; void of any possible hint of emotion.

By the moment Sebastian entered the room with the usual cart that could only bring tea and a parfait, the head of the Phantomhive had his right elbow on the surface of the desk, holding his cheek in his palm; if any other person saw the Earl in such position, they would mistake it as boredom. Oh, but the demon knew better. His master was t i r e d, that much was evident.

"... What is it?" For a second there, Sebastian dared to remain staring at the younger individual, which caused the Earl to throw a rather strong glare at him along the cold questioning. Though, everything escalated from there to an even worse level; a dangerous one as well.

The creature, dressed in black, had the corner of his lips stretch into a smirk; taking a casual, mocking bow. "Ah... My apologies, Bocchan. It seems that you are tired and, as the perfect butler, I should look out for my master's well being. Would you kindly accept this special tea I prepared with herbs so you can sleep-"

"No!" the boy snapped, actually raising his head from the previous position and earning a stern frown from the demon in front of his azure visage. "Leave. And bring me dinner to this room as well."

Did he step on a landmine by saying such harsh words to his butler? Perhaps. Who cares about him? Who cares about me? I just want to rest. He had no idea how both of the questions in his head were connected to his exhaustion, but they were there.

"Yes, my lord." Surprisingly, that was all that escaped the demon's lips before he smoothly turned around on his heels, rolling the cart with the untouched parfait and tea out of the room, closing the door with a soft 'click'.

How odd. Ciel thought to himself, somewhat confused by the other's choice of words and efficient obedience. Sure, it was true that Sebastian was bound to obey his every whim and order, but recently it had become... well, a tad difficult to say the least. He had decided to play with his master's rarely spoken orders, twisting his words more often than usual. It almost gave off the impression of craving for some type of game; one that the Earl would fail at winning.

"As if." Staring down boredly at the papers he was supposedly reading, reviewing and signing, Ciel brought a sole hand up to his cerulean locks, running frail digits through the soft hair before pausing the hand's index and middle fingers atop his eye patch. This was, undoubtedly, going nowhere.

**XXX**

"Eh? Bocchan didn't eat it?" The house maid, along the gardener, said at the same time seconds after they saw the cart return as it left. It sure was amazing that Ciel had completely disregarded the idea of eating the sweet, delicious chocolate cake prepared by the best of the best.

"I believe that is quite obvious, is it not?" If it weren't Sebastian, the servants might have considered it a rude answer; but, with the smug smile surfacing those attractive features of his - or so did Mey-Rin think of him - was impossible to talk wrongfully of him.

"And after you worked so hard on it, too..~" Finny, the ridiculously strong gardener, frowned and stared at the cart; it was such a waste! Rich people sure were lucky.

"Well, there is not much I can do about it. I cannot force him to eat it; but, why not eat it yourselves, for once?" If possible, the butler's smile stretched out even more, yet his whole expression spoke for himself. I dare you to decline.

"Sebastian-san is so nice! Thank you! Thank you!" Both the servants happily accepted the invitation and went out of their routines to eat what Ciel did not even look at. Sebastian nodded, motioning around and out of the kitchen.

Although he could pull off the small game of acting uncaring, the demon did care; oh, he really did. How dare his master reject the cake he spent time on? If only I could eat his head off... Silly Sebastian; that proposal immediately abandoned his mind, for he would have his fun tonight as well, just like the many nights prior. The servant would allow his master to order him around, indirectly of course, as he wished. He would grant him the complete permission and dominance throughout the daytime, letting his human self actually buy the idea of being in 'control'. During nights... was a whole different story. Sebastian always got his playful and 'harmless' revenge, forcing the boy to wake up in the middle of the night; causing strange sounds to echo across the hallways just to mess with his dear master. How lovely it was to feel him frightened, fearing the next couple of dreadful minutes. Though, as usual, he ended up tending to his needs and unpleasantness.

_What will you do tonight, Ciel?_

**XXX**

After dinner and a nice, warm bath, the young Earl was taken to the enormous bed by that of his butler. The soft mattress that greeted his petite form welcoming as ever, and inwardly, Ciel smiled in pure bliss. If only he could remain in bed the next day without having to get up to fulfill his duties as head of the household. If only he could enjoy a goodnight sleep this time. If only he could have someone to hold onto. If only...

"Goodnight, Bocchan." Sebastian spoke coyly, lips curled into a notably treacherous smirk.

The master seemed unaffected by this, though, and simply nodded, rolling on his side so his back faced the door and the butler himself as result. He despised that defying smirk upon the other's face! At the same time, though, he had grown fond of it - had begun to enjoy the way it decorated his facade. Enough of talk with one self; it was time to sleep, and this time, he was sure he'd achieve his self-set goal of being gifted with long hours of sleep. The Earl was wrong.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud._

"Mn.." He rolled to the side, trying to mute out the sound that woke him up from a nice sleep.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud._

Opening bi-colored hues, Ciel groaned in irritation while trying to figure out the source of the damned noise that deprived him of his slumber. Just what the hell was going on? Sighing, the boy sat up and gently rubbed his forehead while shifting his body so his legs dangled out of the gigantic bed.

"Sebastian." Even though he was sleepy, with a headache attempting to take over and irritable due to lack of rest, his voice kept its firm tone at the call of his butler. Usually, it took only a minute or so for Sebastian to arrive, since it was night, he'd get there much faster than any human being could be capable of.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud._

However, after a couple of long minutes that felt like decades, Ciel found himself pushing his body off from the mattress and landing carefully on the floor. The demon would not come to him tonight; the sound continued to echo around inside his room - inside his head! To top it all, he gasped ever so softly the second a rather loud thunder startled him. Tch! That was the cherry on top; he could only take this much nuisance. Ciel Phantomhive's patience had reached its limit.

Following the annoying sound, the young boy strolled across the corridors of his mansion; he passed several doors, none from which the sounds came. For a brief second, he even considered the idiotic chance of the culprit being Sebastian. But, to his discontent, the butler's room was silent, too. The hallways were incredibly dark, and each time the thunders crashed made Ciel jump in surprise. Regardless of the situation, the stubborn boy continued to search for the source of his headaches and lack of sleep until, finally, the sound's tone increased and an inviting door was presented before the master's eyes; the basement. Should he call for Sebastian once more, just in case? No... Sebastian did not come to his aid when he tried summoning him earlier. For now, this would have to suffice. A shaking hand reached to the doorknob, firmly turning it around and pushing forth to open it only to realize he used a little bit too much force on a door that was not closed to begin with. Amidst the desire of solving this case on his own, he did not notice this small yet important fact; consequently, the boy stumbled forward down the stairs a couple of times but regained the composure. The surroundings were dark, evidently proving he was just a human; therefore, he was unable to see what lied before or even behind him in the darkness...

"Bocchan~." A familiar voice reached the boy, and the tune of an ominous chuckle joined in the fest.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?" Though slightly taken aback, the Earl refused to demonstrate how weak he truly felt; he shoved away the desire to act like any other human and let out the frustrating fear that had taken over for a few seconds.

Then, suddenly, everything lit up by that of several chandeliers which were perfectly aligned at both sides of the room, providing both, warmth and illumination. I suppose that works. He did not move a muscle, albeit the obvious discomfort on his expression. No answer from the butler, only the repetition of the evil amused sound.

_THUD._

Whipping his head to the side, his mismatched orbs stared down at the couple of books landing on the floor just inches away from his current location; that had been the sound from before! He found it, and all on his own. Yet... why was Sebastian here, with the source of the boy's problem?

"You... You have been waking me up these past nights." It was not a question, but a true statement; Sebastian made his appearance.

"My, my. Bocchan caught me in the middle of my mischief." Mockingly, the demon bowed in front of his master; an arm placed diagonally across his chest.

"Tch! I demand an explanation, demon." if he had been cold before, now his tone became ice itself, dragging along the superiority complex with him.

"Is that... an order, my lord?" his butler questioned, all the more bewilderingly.

Truth be told, the boy did want to know the demon's answer and short story on the recent occurring events. He was out of patience, missing his rest and in a horrible mood. Now, to know face to face that his servant was the cause of his distress was a stab in the chest. But even so... would he really classify this a matter worthy of an order? To lose his breath wording out a command to his dog only because of this? No, it was because of this.

"Yes, that's an order. Explain to me each one of your actions!" voice sharp, eyes shooting a steady glare toward the demonic creature, who, once more, bowed whilst pronouncing the well known phrase, 'Yes, my lord'.

To the Earl's surprise, strong hands lifted his body from the ground in matter of light-speed seconds, carrying him off deeper into the confinements of the solitary room. Much to the boy's shock and displease, his body was dropped to the floor in a careless manner. Without time to protest, the demon's quick hands seized his master's own, stealing their freedom to move with the help of ropes which were strongly and smoothly tied around Ciel's wrists. The same constricting object's loosened end taken upward, extending the Earl's arms in the same direction, only to be tied to a nail in the wall. Such an appetizing sight.

"What do you think you are doing to your master?" he was uncomfortable, nevertheless, tried his best to retain that emotionless composure that a Phantomhive should keep until their dying day.

"I just tied your hands, Bocchan." Sebastian replied with a chuckle, tilting his head to the side in the process. It only added fuel to the fire, causing the anger to build up even more within master.

"I am well aware of that, Sebastian," the Earl growled, "Untie me this instant. That's an order!"

The words that spilled from the Earl's lips fell on deaf ears, for the demonic creature did not comply. Instead, he watched how his so called loyal servant turned and took his leave without another word. His body moved with the biggest of graces that would certainly confuse common people into thinking of him as sweet and innocent. But Ciel knew better; he was the exact opposite. This demon was planning something against him, and it was driving him insane.

_Show me your despair, Ciel._

Each step the butler took, pulled him closer to the wall opposing his restrained master; tonight was his opportunity to take advantage of his dear human soul, and everything was prepared in anticipation. In the shadows of a corner that did not receive light of any sort, a rustling sound was heard and a dragging of chains followed. The cannibalistic craving that existed deep in the demon's core was taking over his small - if existent at all - portion of sanity.

"I cannot do such thing, Bocchan; I must follow one order at a time." He stated bluntly, metallic object cascading at the side of his body as his sapphire hues scanned his prey with a desire unknown to the boy. "Right now... I am explaining each one of my actions, as requested from my master."

Sebastian's behavior infuriated the young Earl, and he could have sworn the demon laughed. That was not likely, and so the Phantomhive blamed that atrocious thought on his overly creative mind. A brow arched, Ciel's attention captivated by the heavy chains around both of his feet which incapacitated him all the more.

For a flickering instant, the perfect servant caught the brief puzzled expression that was slowly overcoming the rest of his master's emotions. Without a doubt, it was wholly uncharacteristic of Ciel to allow even the smallest hint of weakness to be shown, mainly to the one creature that could use it as object of mockery and entertainment in future occasions.

"Now, these are to refrain you from 'accidentally' kicking me. We both know Bocchan would never try to anger his demon, hm?" came the velvety reply, licking his lips as his right arm let loose what seemed like another rope; no, it was a much more dangerous toy.

"Sebastian," the boy's call was poisonous, "Don't you dare put a single digit on-"

A loud gasp, containing that of a wince, replaced the next words Ciel had planned to direct toward the butler. His mismatched orbs confusedly stared down at himself, acknowledging the ripped night gown he wore; eyes slowly returning to the culprit a feet or so away. Even if Sebastian was, well, Sebastian, it'd be inhuman - ironic how he used that adjective to describe what, obviously, was not human - if he was able to reach out with his bare hands. At that second, realization kicked in. The object held by the demon's hand was no constricting thing, it was indeed, a whip; the same utilized in a smooth snapping movement at the boy's white fabric, tearing off the whole mid section.

"That is often used for punishment. However, as a demon," Sebastian almost purred, "I use it for pleasure."

"Heh," the Earl chuckled, surprisingly, "If you're trying to intimidate me, I'm afraid to say that you are failing, demon."

Of all the statements that could've abandoned the boy's mouth, that was one of the worse; perhaps the worst itself. One should not play with a devil, for he shall strike with all his might, confident in himself and the supreme power he holds. Playing games with the devil, is losing your sanity.

Another swift strike elicited a low grunt out of the Earl, with the addition of coppery liquid sliding down his chest and stomach, staining the previously unmarred flesh. Oh, how lovely did it seem to those demonic eyes. Were he to forget the purpose of this game, he would be feasting on his young master already. But, it was far too early to permit himself to even ponder that detestably idea.

_'You're waiting, waiting for me to pleasure you further with my screams.'_

With that in mind, the controlling of the whip transformed into a much more rough scenario, maiming the delicious skin of the frail human. Shoulders, chest, stomach; all covered in the sweet scented blood. Yet, the prideful Earl refused to scream, allowing simple grunts and low winces to betray him.

_'But, don't you know? I,_ Ciel Phantomhive, _will not submit to a low demon like you.'_

However, the demon wished to hear those pleasant agony-filled sounds from his helpless master; the force of his actions increased to a highly inhuman level - that which only someone like himself could accomplish thoroughly. Making use of his abnormal strength, a sinister smirk tugging at his lips as sapphire hues glistened in the semi-dark room, he extended his arm forth and the ferocious, flexible object came into contact with Ciel's slightly damaged skin; this time, though, it did force a loud scream from the depths of the Earl's throat and on out of his lips. That one move had pierced his body, leaving a diagonal wound from his left shoulder down his ribs section.

"Beautiful, Bocchan." he cooed, "That is pleasing a demon."

"Tch.. Shut... your trap." Ciel's voice shook, yet his glare was steady; if possible, he could kill anyone with the intensity of his stare.

Smiling in pure victory, the demon guided his free palm, that which contained the symbol of their contract, to his mouth where teeth bit the tip of, once white, crimson colored glove; slowly, in a sensual manner, he undressed the hand from the uncomfortable fabric that was currently getting in his way. The same process was performed to the opposite hand, shortly after the whip had been disposed of by throwing it to the side.

Despite a human could only take so much, the demon craved for more agony, despair, fear... he wanted it all from his Bocchan. A hand violently took a firm grip on the rope holding Ciel prisoner, pulling it off from the knot in the wall; for a second, there might have been a spark of hope somewhere inside the boy's sane mind, but it all vanished faster than it appeared.

Uncaring of the consequences, Sebastian dragged his master across the ground, face first, before slamming his fragile body into the next wall. Choking sounds mixed in with the whimpers and silent pleas of the boy... and the melody had another note, the chaotic laughter of an amused demon.

"I am simply preparing the young master for the main event." Sebastian spoke, as if he could read the inner question Ciel was making to himself.

"Stop.. Stop this.. ah, madness..." Between heavy pants and breaths that took quite the effort out of him, the master spoke; the glare from before nonexistent, replaced by a shocked pair of eyes.

_That's it; show me your weakness. Arouse me so._

Grabbing a handful of soft blue-gray locks, Sebastian pulled up his master's head in a harsh tugging motion whilst he knelt in front of his victim, earning a whimper. He was aware of Ciel's lack of the ability to move and or protest, which only contributed in his desire to grow. Motivated by the delicate status of the younger one, the butler's fangs grasped the boy's side of the neck, moving slowly to his shoulder; in a second, they sank into the flesh abruptly. Ciel wriggled in the demon's possessive hold, but could not escape, for obvious reasons; that same coppery red substance invaded the demon's mouth like a burst of sweetness. Could it be that a person whom eats so much sweets ends up tasting like them? Absurd idea, yet it seemed to be appealing to an extent.

Things did not remain there, though. Pulling away from the maimed flesh and without bothering to lick his lips to cleanse them from the remnants of blood, Sebastian collided his lips with the other pair near his facade, pink moist muscle immediately invading the boy's cavern and transmitting the coppery flavor that lingered there from one mouth to the other.

Ciel's eyes twitched at the inappropriate behavior of his butler, whom he was looking forward to punishing. It was time to get his revenge. Deciding to attempt to control the situation once again, he stubbornly bit down onto the intruding tongue; instead of hearing a complaint, he heard a moan that vibrated within his mouth. This demon was truly sick. Then again, wouldn't that make Ciel worse if he admitted to have enjoyed that? To wish that Sebastian would multiply the times he emitted those lovely sounds. In fact, the pain waves that threatened to bring the Earl down were forgotten; a sudden excitement overpowering his sanity.

Against his better judgment, seconds after one of the demon's hands decided to rip off the rest of Ciel's night gown and rove across his fragile figure, a low moan pushed past his lips. Such result caused Sebastian to openly chuckle, breaking their brief lip-lock away. If someone, anyone, was to give that reaction... wouldn't it deserve to carry the name of masochist? The young lord thought so, at the least.

"My, Bocchan. Your voice is quite... angelical." the demon mocked, lips stretching further into that of his demonic grin. He was enjoying himself far too much tonight.

Despite Ciel's angry stare, albeit his complaints toward and against the demonic butler, Sebastian never seemed to listen. Following orders was his duty, therefore, he will comply to the very first one in whichever fashion he finds suitable. Strong hands pushed the young embodiment against the dusty floor, the demon immediately hovering over him with the eyes of an animal trapping its prey. The lust radiating off those bloody hues was far too great for Ciel to ignore, and that, too, was becoming quite the turn on. Sebastian's index and middle fingers trailed across his master's stained flesh, coating the digits in red liquid before with precision, the couple invaded Ciel's tight entrance; muscles instantly tightening whilst the Earl squirmed underneath the raven.

How much more inappropriate could this become? Ciel Phantomhive's prideful self was slowly submitting to the demonic desire building up within him. It hurt, it stung; yet, above all the cries, occasional pleased sounds did echo in the room. It was pure contradiction from the child, whom was simply allowed to react, not act.

"Sebas- ahnn.." Voice muffled against the same ravaging lips pressing against his own, distracting him from the pain even if for the time frame of a few seconds. Was this bliss? No, this was insanity. Body arched, head tilted back and a loud moan danced outside his mouth after breaking the kiss himself; those damned fingers hit something, and it felt oh, so very good. Regardless of the fact that Ciel would NEVER beg for more, nor would he admit to his pleasure, his body was acting accordingly with the demon; a certain arousal quite evident to Sebastian's flawless vision.

Of course, things did not remain just there; it'd be rather pointless if that was the case. While he kept his young master distracted, clueless as to what was to come next in matter of moments, the demon's free and opposite extremity swiftly undid the black attire wore on a daily routine by the faithful servant; each accessory tossed to the side, uncaring of the exact location. HIS Ciel looked too delicious, covered in his own blood and squirming endlessly at the mixture of pain and pleasure; undoubtedly, there was a huge confusion in that complicated head of his, Sebastian could not be mistaken of this truth.

Making use of the advantage at hands, Sebastian slipped downward, adding a third finger to dance in and out of the boy's body; Ciel winced and wriggled his small form, yet never demanded the demon to stop. Finally, the demon's face was in position and the pink muscle lying in the confinements of the male's mouth slithered out, contacting the throbbing member of the boy. A gasp accompanied Ciel's sounds, hands tightening into firm fists as the butler's mouth engulfed him completely. The warmth was irresistible, almost enough to make him reach the limits of his body's endurance.

"S-S-Stop i-it..!" Ciel stuttered, body wishing anything BUT a cessation of the scenario. His words, for obvious reasons, fell on deaf ears. He tried to knee the demon in failed attempts of shoving him away, even if his body screamed for attention. This was all euphoric, and Ciel refused to refrain himself from receiving experience and important information from this. After all, it could always backfire the demon.

However... his body tensed up, toes curling up as he writhed. Before he could realize what was wrong with him, everything surrounding the Earl went blank and perfection seemed to knock at the door of his life.

"Sto- Sebastian!" Ciel climaxed in the butler's mouth, warm liquid sliding down Sebastian's corner of the lips to his chin. What amused him the most was that Ciel had not mentioned complaints nor any other persons' name, but his own. How naive was the Phantomhive heir, to call out a demon's name in the midst of such recreation. Though... it was welcoming to his ears and persona in general.

Just then, panting and heaving for oxygen, did Ciel acknowledged the lack of clothes on his servant's embodiment. Why hadn't he opened his eyes sooner? Oh, because the pleasure was too dominating for him to do just that. Nonetheless, he was now permitted to admire such perfection of his body; the pallid flesh, each muscle of his, breathtaking eyes... and more-so, those lips curled into the sexiest smirk whilst tongue smoothly licked away what mess Ciel had left there. Yes, it was embarrassing to the child which was obvious on his now reddened expression; no, he did not care at this point.

"That was NOT fu-uunn!" Ciel tried to speak without interruptions, but Sebastian's rough bite to his inner thigh silenced him, switching the words to yet another moan.

"Whoever said it was over with, Bocchan?" he replied bluntly, though his expression remained unchanged. With an amost unnecessary force, Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the hair and pulled at those lovely blue locks, earning a whimper from the boy. "I would gladly flip you over on your stomach, Bocchan, but I want to see your face when I make you m i n e." Ciel had not a second to speak the curses gathering in his head, for Sebastian had already thrusted inside him. Naturally, and reluctantly, the young master's voice carried a loud and firm scream with the company of tears forming at the corner of his bi-colored optics. His little body had arched upon instinct, and his head tilted back; porcelain facade demonstrating the discomfort and pain devouring his bit of sanity that existed and made him who he was.

"Y-You.. worthless... d-demon..!" Ciel breathed out heavily between cries, biting down on his lip to try and force himself silent. Unsuccessful, of course.

In order to maintain the boy in place, in reminder that he was NOT in charge right now, fangs dug into neck flesh, maiming the delicate skin furthermore; it didn't matter if Ciel screamed all the more to the Heavens - quite the intended pun in Sebastian's head -, nor did it concern him that the boy restlessly writhed in pain beneath him. He knew, oh how Sebastian knew, that he was breaking the boy; he felt his walls stretching out and the sweet-scented coppery substance sliding down his thigh. Indeed, he'd made his Ciel bleed even more. But all that raced in his thoughts was to claim him; to make his Bocchan his CIEL.

Behind each cry, Ciel was aware that his body liked it. The pain was extremely arousing to him, which he now seemed to discover thanks to this demon pawn of his. To further prove his point, he'd gotten aroused a second time! This was unacceptable. No person of high social status as himself should be allowed to enjoy this. For, first of all, he was supposed to do this - in a gentle and harm-free way - with his fiancee, Lady Elizabeth. And, secondly.. Sebastian was a MAN. Yet, deep, deep inside, Ciel knew no one else would make him feel so good as his d e m o n was capable of. Shame on me.

Just as the boy came a second time, his body welcomed the demon's own seed. He had not reached the limits of his body on his own this occasion, for the demonic being finally met his end as well. But that wasn't what shocked him, really.. what left Ciel with a dumbfounded expression, quite notable too, was that Sebastian had actually pronounced his name. Not Bocchan. But Ciel.

Panting heavily, the young lord examined Sebastian's sweaty facial structure along the uneven breathing coming from the demon himself. Never once had the boy the chance to see his flawless servant in such state; it made him want to see more. Shame his body was at its peek tonight.

Picking up his master from the stained, dirty floor, Sebastian smirked and freed the boy's wrists and legs from the restraints previously placed. It took him by surprise, just a tad, when Ciel spoke to him in a low manner instead of the insults he had anticipated to receive from him.

"You... You called me Ciel." he panted out, whimpering as his body was moved; it hurt, and now there was no pleasure to subtract that fact.

"Hai. Gomen, Bocchan-" he was cut off by the child's finger against his lip, provoking him to blink a couple of times.

"Ciel is fine." The Earl admitted bluntly, voice weak and similar to that of a mere innocent child; the demanding and blank tone he usually used was nowhere to be heard this time. He didn't even care that Sebastian smirk, he was far too tired for that stupidity.

"Ah? Is C i e l showing weakness to his demon?" He said coyly, licking the side of the boy's bloodied facade. At that statement, he heard Ciel groan and immediately complain.

"Shut up and take me to my bedroom." Ah, there it was, the demanding side of his master appeared once more; much to the demon's liking. He nodded, and words formed into his trademark phrase, Yes, my lord.

_Such a twisted relationship_. A gruesome couple. **Yet, a sickly strong l o v e.**

Ciel was looking forward for more nights such as this.


End file.
